Training to Last Longer
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Umi decides to help Nico increase her stamina. Nico returns the favor. (AU, Futanari warning)


**Hey guys! I know it's been some time but I have been busy planning and with school. And so, I will do my best to make up for it.**

Warning: there will be Futanari and a little spicy scene.

 **Note: as always the characters will be a little different.**

"Talk" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

Umi woke up to the blaring alarm on the side of her bed. She sighed and flipped over the sheets to see a tent in her boxer. She was a hermaphrodite; she was born with a penis and a vagina. Only her parents know of her condition and she was very careful not to let Honoka and Kotori find her secret. Hitting the off button, she rose up and walked to the bath room.

 _'Time for another cold shower.'_ Umi leaned on the shower wall. Lately, Umi has been thinking of a certain petite girl with crimson eyes. _'Every time I think of Nico, my heart beat faster and my... p-penis twitches.'_ Turning off the shower, Umi steps out and prepares for another day of school.

. . . . . . . .

 _Rooftop_

They are packing up as they had just finished practice for the day. Umi was staring at Nico as she drinks water. Nico is being unfair even if she doesn't know it. Umi watches as Nico's throat bobs up and down as she gulps the water. Some water escaped her mouth and is trailing down her body. Umi quickly turned away, face flushed. Before anyone noticed her strange behavior, she was saved by Eli.

"Hey Nico, have you been working out?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You are more tired than usual." Eli's answer brought everyone's attention to them.

"Now that you mention it, you have been taking longer breaks Nico nya~."

"Wha—"

"There were times you were lagging behind on the routines." Eli interrupted. "You're going to have to exercise after practice."

"I'll help you Nico." Umi chimed in. _'Wait, what am I thinking?'_ It's too late now as everyone turned to look at her.

Eli put her chin in her hand, "Well, since you are versed in martial arts, you can help her exercise."

Nico raised her hand up. "Whoa! Don't I get a say in this?" It may have been a trick of the light, but Umi thought Nico blushed when she glanced at her.

"Well, Nicocchi, You could train with her or me~" Nozomi was behind Nico in her _washi washi_ stance.

"Nope!" Nico jogged to stand by Umi. "Teach me well Umi-sensei."

' _What have I got myself into?'_

. . . . . . . .

 _Sunday_

They made good progress with Nico's stamina; she can keep up and doesn't take breaks as often. Umi invited Nico over to her house to do some work out.

"Wow, Umi, your house is like those dojos in the manga."

"Sure." Umi just went along with it. "Come on in, let's get started."

In the middle of their work out, Nico asked, "Parents not home?"

"No, they won't come back until night time. Alright let's start with some sit-ups." Nico laid down and Umi crouched in front of her, keeping her legs in place. _'On no, this was a bad idea.'_ Now Umi has full view of Nico. Her chest is panting and Nico is making cute groans when she sits up. Umi feels a twitch on her member. _'Of all the times...'_

Umi lost her focus on keeping Nico's leg secure. Because of that, Nico's leg opened out, forcing Umi to lose balance. Closing her eyes, Umi waited for the pain. Instead her lips met something soft. Confused, Umi opened her eyes and saw that their lips met. Panicking, She pushed herself off of Nico. "Oh my god I'm so sor—"

Nico grabbed Umi's shirt and crashed her lips into hers again. Umi widened her eyes, but she returned the kiss. They separated from each other, panting for air. Nico saw the confusion in her eyes. "I've known you've been staring at me this past week." Umi tried to say something, but Nico placed her finger on her lips. "I was very flattered at first that the strict and chivalrous Umi likes me. But as we trained together over the week, I notice my feeling toward you." Chuckling, "Not how I imagined things would go, but— Wait, what is that?" After the adrenaline died down, they noticed two things. First, their crotch is pressed together. And two, Umi's bulge is apparent.

Umi's face is flushed crimson. "Um— I— this is—" Umi pushed herself off and ran.

"Wait! Umi!" Nice gave chase and followed her into her room. She sees Umi curled up at the edge of the bed. Nico wraps her arm around Umi. "Hey,what's going on?"

Umi took several breaths to recompose herself. "I'm... a hermaphrodite; I was born with both a vagina and a... p-penis. Besides my parents, you're the only who knows." She buried her head into her hands.

Nico stared at her, "So?"

Umi blinked at her.

Nico sighed. "So what if you have a dick. Sure, it was surprising to find out like this. But it's not going to change how I feel about you. All of you."

Umi sighed in relief and leaned into Nico. It felt her shoulder got lighter, knowing Nico accepted her.

"Want me to give you hand?"

Umi blushed harder than the tent in her pants.

. . . . . . . .

 **(Spicy Scene, things are getting a little heated so kiddies get out while you can)**

Nico helped her pull her pants down, leaving her only in boxers. Brushing her fingers against the fabric trapping the bulge, Umi gasped.

"You're very sensitive, have you ever touched yourself?"

Umi shook her head. "I always take a cold shower if I get erect."

Nico tsk'ed in disapproval. "That's not good; you have to relieve yourself Umi. If you don't, the stress will build up, and that can be bad. Look, when I feel pent up, I finger myself."

"How shameless."

Nico raised her eyebrow at her, and then looked at the tent. Umi blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Anyway," Nico whispered in her ear, "I'll help you out."

Umi groaned, feeling the heat on the back of ear. Nico unbuttoned the boxers, freeing the cock from its prison. She wrapped her fingers at the base of the shaft, drawing a moan out of Umi.

"Hey, is this why you're so good at archery?" Nico teased. "You have your own arrow to practice with?"

"H-How s-shamlessss" Umi couldn't concentrate on arguing back that this is her first time. The sensation was beyond anything she felt. Nico began stroking her meat up and down. It was too much for Umi to handle. "NICO I"M—" Umi came hard, her mind blanking out. She thrust her hips and several spurts of semen flew and landed on the floor. Her member softening, Umi leaned all of her weight on Nico.

Nico saw some leftover cum on her finger. She raised her finger to her mouth and gave a tentative lick. "Hmm, interesting taste."

. . . . . . . .

 _Monday_

"You've really improved Nico." Eli commented on their break.

"It was all thanks to Umi and her training." Nico responded.

"It was the best I can do." It was amazing how straight-faced Umi is after that experience.

"But I feel like I can do better," Nico commented. Turning to Umi, "Hey, is it alright if I can get more training?"

Umi gulped as she stared into those crimson orbs. There was lust and mischief in them. They could get caught by her parents. They could get caught by the group. It was dangerous and unnecessary risky.

But that didn't stop the electrifying tingle running down her spine.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Well, I really wasn't expecting it to turn a little sappy at that one part. Anyway, Happy Birthday Umi! This was my present to you and I'm sure you enjoyed it.**

 **Goddamnit, all this came to creation because I wanted to make a joke about Umi's arrow. But I'm quite happy with how this turned out.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the other Nico x Umi fic coming out at the same time as this one.**

 **Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thank you for your time reading this.**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
